


Drinks.2

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Shepard and Liara drink up the night.





	Drinks.2

The bill is paid for and Shepard softly takes Liara’s hand resting on the bar, helping her off her stool and leading her out of the place. The Normandy Complex is a couple of blocks away, so Shepard offers her place for the night. Conversation in hushed tones continues as they walk and when they reach Shepard’s front door, a hand caresses Liara’s lips before turning away and unlocking the door.

Once inside and behind a locked door, Liara leans into Shepard, locking their lips hungrily. Shepard’s hands reach for Liara’s face, framing her soft cheeks, her thumbs caressing her skin. Her visitor leans into her further, pinning her against the door behind her and Shepard smiles into the kiss. She has other plans for them. For someone who spends her time in front of a screen, Shepard lifts Liara with incredible ease. Liara wraps her legs around her waist for balance. Their kisses become intermittent as they laugh with each other.

“Shall we?” Shepard asks as she guides them into the bedroom.

Liara has her arms wrapped around Shepard’s neck. “I’ll have to ask you to lead the way.” She whispers taking into account her current position. They both laugh, looking into each other’s eyes.

Inside the bedroom, they explore each other between discarded clothing and sensuous touches. As the night drifts past its long hours, they move over each other’s bodies. Soft whispers and laughter arises between their caresses. The intimacy builds up and soon enough they are driven by lust. Skin meets and moves away as they drive each other to the ends of passion. Whispers and laughter replaced by the sounds of pleasure. Then there is silence for a while.

They are lying next to each other. Shepard’s hand absently traversing Liara’s arm as both females are lulling into sleep.

“Were you expecting this to happen when you approached me at the bar?” Shepard herself isn’t sure why she asks that question, but her tone notes that it is harmless curiosity.

Liara laughs half asleep, looking into Shepard’s eyes before answering. “I told you earlier, you are hard to miss Shepard. You’ve had me wishing much before tonight.”

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” Shepard adds, to which they smile at each other.

“You’ve only left me wanting more.” Liara assures, their lips meeting again between their smiles.


End file.
